A Lavender Tunic
by Eppoif1
Summary: "...Carefully she reached for the rolled up scroll sitting ever so neatly in the center of the desk; as she started to unroll the parchment there was loud grunting noise, Aryll froze..."
1. Prologue

**A/N: This I've written recently, maybe about 2 to 3 days before submitting it here, as opposed to the year and a half difference of when I started writing Warrior of Ice and when I finally submitted that..., geez. Anyway I'll cut to the chase- wait a minute, hold that thought! I'll cut to the chase after the story, if you wish to hear what I'm spluttering, and blathering about...**

* * *

Prologue:  
The walls creaked eerily, books upon books about various dark lords and horrible kings were strewn about the room; the carpet, in front of the desk, was stained with dried up blood and wine, and out from the ceiling, was a chain with a lamp hanging on a hook at the bottom. It swayed side to side slowly with the ship, this was the captain's cabin. Aryll had no idea why she had even thought of coming in here-if anyone were to catch her snooping around-No! She wouldn't think of the danger right now, right now she needed to concentrate on what she was here to do; it was now or never, she had to get out of here. Carefully she reached for the rolled up scroll sitting ever so neatly in the center of the desk; as she started to unroll the parchment there was loud grunting noise, Aryll froze. The grunt was answered by the sound of laughter, and that came from the ceiling. The girl's shoulders relaxed, the grunt had come from the floor above. She took a breath and started opening the scroll once again. Once it was all the way open, Aryll let her eyes wander over the gigantic map, it showed the full expanse of 'The Great Ocean' her eyes then traveled over to one large island by the name of Stratos a massive red 'X' almost completely blocking out the island in question marked 'their' apparent destination, but it wasn't hers.

Zephos' words rung in her head: 'Young Aryll to start your quest you must retrieve something of great value, since this is your first time I'll go easy and tell you where to start. *AHEM* The island of Aeros is your first step.'

'The island of Aeros…..' Aryll mused silently, looking up from the map to the blank wall on backside of the room.

[**BOOM**], the sound of a cannon. The ship had company, and that meant the captain would be in here at any moment to get his pistol and cutlass. Aryll wrapped up the map and started to leave without it, but she back tracked, and instead, stuffed it in the special spoils bag Zephos had given to her. [**BOOM**], another cannon went off, it was time to go, Aryll headed to the door but stopped when she caught sight of something that piqued her interest,

'Well I guess a couple of extra rupees wouldn't hurt', she gave an inaudible squeal of delight and took herself a bit of extra bounty. She took five orange rupees and four purple.

"All men be ready for the plunderin'!" At this statement from the captain, the deck above seemed to come alive with stomps and shouts. The perfect cover for her get away, and it was in the dead of night. Apparently more than just one god had smiled upon her fate.

"Cannons ready?! FIRE!" [**BOOM**, **BOOM**, **BOOM**] "To ARMS!" The captain shouted.

Aryll now on the top deck, unseen among the men raging for battle, sidled her way over to the escape boat and she said quietly to herself, "….To Aeros…."

* * *

**So here I am again I've gotten really hyped up over the LoZ Wind Waker timeline, and got really interested in Aryll's character I don't know why guess I have a thing for side characters, and pirates..., and anything dealing with the word boat or adventure...hmmm. Anyway I've been reading a bunch a stories where Aryll was the main character, and alot of its been concerning romance or her as a sidekick to Link's stories/issues, a ton of OC/Aryll action, and Tetra/Aryll stuff(which I find odd, and I'm not too fond of...not knocking, just sayin'), and any adventure story with her as the main character is a rendition of what Link did in the game to begin with, so I basically I wasn't finding a story I really wanted for her. I wanted a story that really fleshed out her character and showed alittle growth and development possibly, but wasn't too angsty either, so I decided to write my own. I know my note's probably outweigh the actual story here by now so I'll stop and I'll have more up soon! I hope you enjoy reading this tale of nautical nonsense and adventure as much as I enjoy writing it and feel free to comment on what you think would happen, make predictions, have fun. I'm all ears.**


	2. Oh Brother

Chapter 1:

"Link, can I go with you?" Aryll looked up at her older brother, standing on her tippy-toes from the edge of their grandmother's kitchen table. Aryll had her nose just above the table's surface, so all Link could see was the very top of her head, and her eyes, which were opened wide with a sorrowful look in order to coax her brother into giving her what she wanted. Link, the renowned hero himself sat at the table scrawling out a some choice notes over a couple of new islands and trades he and Tetra came across on their most recent voyage. He had become accustomed to ignoring his sister when she pestered him like- "Link, may I go with you, please?"- well, like that! The boy, or at this point young man gave an exaggerated sigh, rolled his eyes, then continued writing.

'Humph, I'm not going to be brushed off to the side, not this time!' Aryll thought, as she came around the table to Link's right side, and reassumed her previous position, except Link's arm had become the table. Link wrote with his left hand so he shouldn't have been too irritated by her action, but then Link, sparing his sister a momentary glance, had to do a double take. Aryll wasn't just looking at him anymore with that defiant expression he'd grown used to, now she was staring, intently, and actively. The manner in which she stared was much like the way one would see a dog's to be if someone had a treat. He gave a surprised grunt of discomfort, but other than that he showed no other physical sign of cracking. He just continued writing, and she continued staring. This monotone mantra went on for what any outside observer would think was an eternity. Aryll was about to give up, but then she noticed something, Link had stopped writing. Her eyes returned to her older brother's face; his eyebrows were furrowed heavily, and his face wore an awful grimace. She knew this face, Link always made it when he was greatly disturbed, and it didn't happen very often, being as he sees the gods know what out there on the briny blue.

"Aryll, let go…" Link said solemnly. He wriggled and jostled his arm, but to no avail, Aryll stayed hooked. "Aryll-"

"Would you and Tetra please take me with you?" Aryll, blurted out as Link got up from the table, literally dragging her along with him.

"No Aryll, now let go." The boy, whipped his one large blonde bang out of his face, then started trying to pull his younger sister off his arm.

"Stop being annoying Aryll! Now Let go of meeeerrrm…!"

"NO!" Aryll, clutched Link's arm tighter.

"Yow, Aryll **STOP**! I'm not taking you with me and that's finalllll…..!"

Link had gotten as far as the door with Aryll before he tripped from lack of balance, causing them both to fall to the floor in a heap.

Aryll still latched on to her brother's arm yelled at him:

"You just don't want me to come because you want to be alone with Tetra!", she jeered at her brother.

"Ack, shusssshhhh!" Link slapped his free hand to Aryll's mouth, "Be quiet, someone will hear you….!"

It wasn't that much of a secret that Link had a large crush on the esteemed pirate captain, that the two siblings had grown to know over the period of the last 5 or so years. When Link and Tetra had first met, it was because Aryll had been kidnapped by a giant bird, and Link running to the rescue, sadly couldn't catch up. Tetra offered to help, only because a witness who had seen the incident, the postman, had played the game of guilt. When Aryll had been brought back to safety Link left Aryll in Tetra's care, which influenced this argument in part, while he went to go fight off this oncoming threat of a sorcerer. The so called legendary battle with this sorcerer is where Link got his title of hero. At the time, who would think a scrawny boy of 13 would have saved the world. Even though the 'hero' had accomplished greater feats since then, he still had trouble talking to the girl he liked, but then again that girl was Tetra.

Link was a year younger than her, and half a head shorter, Tetra had a fiery personality, and temper; whenever moody it wasn't good to be a ship she raided, nor was it good to be a part of the crew that questioned her commands. Link was level headed most of the time, and seldom angry, only under certain circumstances was he ever furious, but along with his level headed personality came being shy, and so he couldn't work up the nerve to tell the bold-as-brass of a female his affections.

"Mrrm! Mrrm,...mm...rrrrrr!" Aryll's words were muffled against Link's hand, but she wasn't going to be silenced. The girl licked the inside of her brother's palm.

Earning an immediate response of disdain from Link, "Mmeck!" the lad jerked his hand away. "Oh Aryll, look what you did...uuuckkk!"

"Humph, serves you right." Aryll nodded and stamped a foot to the floor.

"You're still not coming with me." Link stated.

"But why?!" Aryll cried, finally letting go of her brother's arm.

"Because-!" Link cut off, thinking of a valid reason to satisfy the 13 year old.

"Well?" Aryll huffed.

"I-you-Guhh-!" Link sputtered, not having enough time for a well thought out answer, "It's dangerous!" he finally settled, crossing his arms.

That apparently wasn't good enough, "So what, if it's so dangerous then why'd you leave me on the ship with Tetra in the first place?"

Link bent down and got in his sister's face, "I had no other choice!" fanning his arms out for emphasis.

Aryll wasn't backing down, "You had plenty of other choices, you could've brought me home, or to the island with the Deku tree, or-"

"I didn't have enough time...!" Link said in a-matter-of-factly tone.

"The wind could have carried you to either island fast enough, as hard as it was blowing."

"Ooooh..." Link stood up straight, arms at his side, shaking.

"Admit it, you knew no harm would come to me when you left me with Tetra and her crew on the ship."

"Tetra's ship **IS** dangerous, and horrible, as is she." Aryll gasped, Link thought his words were sinking in. "She's a bloody baroness." He continued, though Link's words were harsh they sounded quite the opposite, almost admirable.

"..." Aryll stared, with a horrified look, up at her brother, or so he thought.

A voice then whispered into his ear, "Who's a bloody baroness, Link?"

Link gave a start and whipped around, to find the voice's origin, when he did, he made a face similar to his sister's. It came from the real source of Aryll's expression, the 'bloody baroness' herself, Tetra. Her platinum blonde hair was surprisingly down for once, it framed her face falling to the middle of her back curling at the end, she wore a large burgundy hat with a golden, and a lime-colored feather sticking out from the black band on the right side, and to go along with it, a red long coat, with diamond shaped buttons, and silver embroidery along the edges and cuffs, designed to look like leaves; underneath she wore a white shirt with puffy sleeves, and her trousers, a radiant ebony.

Tetra stomped one knee-high booted foot on the wood floor, making a loud clicking noise that wasn't at all comforting.

"So who's the bloody baroness, Link?" she repeated, a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Umm-Uh-N-no, No Tetra! I didn't mean...!" Link spluttered out not, making sense. Tetra's cutting eyes had the hero of time gapping like a fish, and it didn't help that all the while he made feeble attempts to steer away the Tetra's anger, that said pirate had grasped the hilt of the sword she had stored away in her belt.

The woman's hard glare went soft when she noticed Aryll, "Aryll why don't you run outside and go help your grandmother gather some fruit and fish for dinner. Me and Link need to discuss some... 'things'." Tetra finished the sentence off with an evil grin in the older boy's direction.

Tetra grabbed the front of his shirt, and Link gave a terrified squeak. Aryll nodded and quickly, ran out the house like Tetra had asked, to find her grandmother, but before she was too far away Aryll heard Link yell something like the word 'HELP'. Aryll bristled fearfully, her teeth clenched and her pigtails turned upwards.

'You've done it now Link.' She thought, then after first taking a big breathe, Aryll continued down to the beach where a short older woman stood knee-deep in the shallows. The elder had a tan complexion, and her hair was a whitish-gray all wrapped in a bun. Though the bun she wore upon her head was askew, tiny hairs sticking this way or that, sweat settled heavily on her brow, showing that she was hard at work.

"Grandma!" Aryll called to her.

The elder woman looked up, "Oh Aryll, over here!" she waved to the girl.

"Could you give me a hand with this crab?" Grandma pointed to said crustacean, that at moment was sidling around in the water tauntingly.

Aryll gave her answer by finding a thin, sharp rock under the sand. She picked it up, sharp end out, and hurled it at the crab.

*Bloop* was all the sound the rock made before it found its target in the water.

Grandma picked up the now dead crab, the rock still sticking out the top of its shell. After turning it around in her hands a bit Grandma threw the crab in a larger basket filled with a dozen other dead crabs.

"That was a clean shot, Orca would be proud Aryll." she said, after inspecting the crustacean.

Aryll smiled at the older woman's approval.

Grandma smiled back and continued, "I hoped Link would be coming out here too, that's why I sent Tetra in the house in the first place, as much as he fancies the girl he'd follow her anywhere."

"Well...about that... Grandma, Link, he..." Aryll started.

[**BAM**] The front door to Grandma's house busted open!

"Tetra, I'm sorry, I won't call you that again!" Link screamed, running out. The boy was smarting some new cuts and bruises it looked like, across his arms and legs. Grandma raised her thin eyebrows at this in amusement, while Aryll looked on wide-eyed in shock. Previous conversation forgotten completely.

'I didn't think he made Tetra that angry.' Aryll thought terrified.

"DON'T THINK I'LL LET YOU OFF THAT EASY!" Tetra flew from the doorway after Link snarling.

The latter ran from the house down to the beach and hid behind Grandma and Aryll.

"Look," He began quickly, seeing the distance between his family and Tetra closing rapidly."I didn't know you were there-."

"And if I didn't show up, I can only imagine what else you would say!" Tetra huffed angrily, pushing her way through the other two females.

Link cringed, and scrunched up on the ground. He put his hand in front of his face in defense.

"No-no-no you misunderstand, I was just saying that to deter Aryll from wanting to go with us on the next voyage..." The blonde bruiser, closed his eyes tightly knowing what was about to come...

But it didn't, Tetra had stopped at Link's words, she blinked and stood there for a few seconds pondering a thought.

The pirate captain then swerved around to face Aryll, "Is that true, Aryll?" she asked the younger girl with a surprised yet firm expression across her face.

"Err...what?" Aryll questioned, both not sure of what the Tetra was referring to, and afraid that said woman's anger had been redirected at her.

"That you wish to sail." Tetra stated taking a step forward.

Aryll's eyes lit up, "Yes! Yes, I've been wanting to do this for some time now."

Link thinking it was now safe, got up and stood next to Tetra who was smiling at her long-time friend's younger sibling.

She laughed, "Well silly, why'd you not say anything?"

"I did! Link just kept saying 'no'." Aryll spouted indignantly.

"'No'?" Tetra slapped Link across the forehead. "Why was I never consulted about this?"

"Ouch," Link rubbed his hand on the red spot now forming on his cranium. "I didn't say anything to you, because I knew you would say, 'yes'." Link then pulled the hand occupying the sore spot on his head away and had it instead occupy his arm. He averted his eyes from Tetra's and looked away towards the water, a small blush present on his cheeks.

Tetra then understood, "Oh Link, you were just trying to protect Aryll, weren't you?"

Grandma and Aryll then both set their gazes to the lad, all eyes were now on him.

It was silent for a moment or two afterwards, then after closing his eyes and letting out a long sigh, Link answered:

"I'm sorry Aryll, I just don't want you to get hurt...I" Link heaved another long sigh, "I mean what if some idiot corners you out there, and I'm not there, what if we're under attack and your captured, possibly killed, what would I tell Grandma if something like that were to happen to you? I wouldn't able to live with myself, Aryll."

Aryll stayed silent long enough to see if her brother had finished. "Link, if you're afraid I won't be able to protect myself, then teach me how."

"I don't want you to fight like I have to." Link objected.

"But what if I want to, big brother?" Aryll's eyes met Link's, it had been a long time since she called him that. Aryll wanted Link to know she was serious.

The corners of Tetra's eyes crinkled as her current grin grew wider, she was impressed with the hero of time's little sister. Apparently Link wasn't the only one with a taste for adventure. Link on the other hand was flabbergasted.

"Who will stay to make sure Grandma's okay?" Link had directed the question at Aryll, but it sounded as if he was asking everyone.

"I don't know about you," Grandma spoke up. "but last time I checked, I'm not a helpless old lady."

Link turned to her, "She's safe here with you though."

"What's the point of being safe if you're bored out of your mind, hmm?" Grandma went on not waiting for Link to answer. "Every day that you're not here, Aryll sits at the kitchen window waiting for you to come back, and take her with you. She would've gone off with Beedle in his boat yesterday, had Sturgeon not caught her."

At that last statement Link gave Aryll a critical look, earning him a slap behind the head from Tetra who whispered to him something about 'It's not nice to give little sisters stank eyes.'

"The point is," Grandma said, bringing everyone's general focus back to her. "she's now old enough to start having her own experiences-"

Link cut her off, "But she's too young to be out at sea."

"She's the same age as you when you first went!" Grandma snapped, startling both Aryll and Link, even Tetra shuddered slightly.

"Link, she does have a point." Tetra said to the eighteen year old, thoughtfully.

The latter switched his gaze between the pirate, and his grandmother disbelievingly.

"Big brother," Aryll started carefully. "please, may I...?" Again meeting her brother's eyes just as before, Aryll's eyes were as big as watermelons. Giving her the biggest puppy dog expression she'd ever made, but this time it wasn't fake.

Link's heart melted, he couldn't say 'no' this time.

"Fine, you can come." He said finally, another blush beginning to spread across his cheeks.

A slow smile worked its way onto Aryll's face, "Really? Oh, thank you!" she ran and hugged her brother's abdomen nuzzling her face into his side. "Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you, Link!"

"Alright, enough of that." Link wriggled, out of his sister's grasp. This wasn't doing anything for his warrior image, and he didn't want Tetra seeing him being all mushy, but then again hadn't he just been cowering in front of her a little while ago? Either way, he managed push Aryll away, not rudely, but with just enough force to separate the two siblings. He'd have to give Aryll a real hug later.

"That settles it then!" Tetra beamed. "We sail in five days, Link make sure you take stock of the ships supplies, and..." She stopped, smiling down at Aryll, "...make sure our newest crew member is up to speed with the objectives of this voyage."

"Um.., right, c-captain!" Link stuttered, now finally realizing his and Tetra's close proximity. Aryll could've sworn, she saw the pirate smirk at this, but she kept her mouth shut.

Link gulped, which did not go unnoticed by Tetra, she smirked again. This time both Aryll and Grandma saw it, the two shared a knowing look.

Tetra let out a small nonchalant 'Hah', then turned around and headed back to the ship, but not before smacking Link lightly on the butt.

Link let out an surprised 'Oh' before his face went completely red. At this, again both Aryll and Grandma shared a look, but said nothing. Unlike Link, Tetra hadn't given anything away as she briskly strolled off.

"And Link! I expect those mission reports to be finished and on my desk by tomorrow morning!"The pirate captain called back before she was out of hearing range.

Said young man whipped around and gave Tetra a salute, "Y-yes, captain!" his voice cracked. Tetra waved her hand to show that she had heard, and continued on.

Link, Aryll, and Grandma stood there a few minutes after Tetra had walked out their line of sight. Link still in the same position.

"Uh, Link?" Aryll started, partially worried for her older brother, and partially excited. "Shouldn't you get to finishing up those mission reports?"

"Ah, right!" Link immediately turned back around and ran straight back up to the house. The door slamming behind him let Aryll and Grandma know he'd made it in without hurting himself.

Aryll shook her head and sighed, and Grandma chuckled.

The elder woman took Aryll in close, and in a hushed voice said, "While you're out there, do keep an eye on the both of them." she jabbed a thumb towards the house, and another towards the docks. "I'm sure Tetra's a good girl, but I don't want Link getting all sprung. Make sure he takes his time."

Aryll nodded in agreement, and sighed, 'Oh, big brother, you're such a goof sometimes...'

* * *

**A/N: How'd you all like this chapter? Feel free to leave a review! **

**I want to thank you for reading this chapter, and hopefully you'll be along for the entire journey. This story takes place in the Wind Waker universe, and the main character is Aryll, Link's younger sister. In my mind I imagined Aryll to be fascinated with seeing the world, and want to take a trip of her own, and that's where I came up with this story. Also because Aryll's just that one character I wanted to see more growth for. As evident with WI(Warrior of Ice), I've got a thing for taking notice of side characters.  
Anyway I've been restless with this story, finishing up this chapter unparticular was a nightmare. Not because I couldn't find anything to write about, no, it's because I have everything planned out(sorta kinda), and I really want to get into the main part of the story already, but don't worry I didn't rush through the writing.**


	3. Yo, Nito!

**A/N: So Welcome to chapter 2! Those of you who have left reviews, thank you! I appreciate the feedback, let's me know I'm not doing this alone. I'm sad to say though I can't comment back to all of you, specifically because the site doesn't let me reply back to those without an account. ^;; So sorry...! Anyway without further ado I present to you chapter 2...(bU.U)b...**

* * *

Chapter 2:

The sun had set on another peaceful day for the island of Dragon Roost, postmen, and other Rito on errands were flying in from their day out, finally coming home to rest. One postman flew in tow with his new apprentice, a boy 3 months fresh from Valoo, who unlike the rest of his gender had red hair, and golden wings. This unusual coloring got him weird looks often, much to the lad's chagrin. The two landed on a the highest perch that lead to a tunnel-way into the main cavern.

"Nito, you flew well today." said the postman, to the boy simply. The man wasn't facing the child as he had spoke.

"Thank you, teacher..." The young fowl answered meekly, turning over the dragon scale he received from Valoo in his hands. It gleamed in the moonlight, shining in a beautiful indigo on one side and orange on the other. The old dragon himself roared as if in approval, Nito smiled.

"Teacher may I be dismissed?" he asked the postman, smile no longer present.

The older Rito gave a 'Hn' as a reply, which in most conversations between the boy and him meant 'Yes' or 'Leave'. In this case it meant both. When the boy turned to go his teacher gave him a piercing look from behind, and took off heading to his own home, leaving the boy to his own devices. Nito stood there in silence until he heard someone call his name.

"NIIIIIIITOOOO!"

Nito turned to his right, in direction of the voice.

"Nito, there you are!" the same voice said again. It was one of the boy's elder sister's friends, Medli the earth-sage, flying down from the top of the mountain. A Rito like him, with red hair, like him, but female, not like him. She was also respected, again, not like him. Nito scowled at her as she landed.

"So how was your flight today?" She asked twirling around him, with long legs, and her long hair up in a pony tail gleaming the same indigo color as the scale.

"What do you think?" He scoffed, starting to descend to the caverns of Dragon Roost Mountain where his home lay.

Medli stopped twirling, and her eyebrows knitted, "That bad?"

"Tch..." Nito's scowl deepened. "He doesn't approve of me even in the slightest."

"Oh..." Medli replied, in a way that urged him to continue. They started walking together; now entering the tunnel to the mountains interior, Nito spoke again.

"I don't know what I do to make him that way, Medli..."

The older Rito girl ruffled his spiky hair.

"It's because you're special." She said, still ruffling his hair, now in a manner much rougher causing the boy to lose his balance, and tumble to the ground. Nito fell flat on his bottom, and his hair, a messy mop upon his head obscuring his vision.

"Now why are you so clumsy, Nito?" Medli stood over him, grinning mischievously.

The boy's head turned up in the direction of her voice, a pink hue dusting across his cheeks.

"..." Nito didn't speak.

"Feel better?" Medli asked, still grinning.

Nito pulled his locks down, further obscuring view of his face. He was embarrassed.

"Just help me up...!" He pouted.

Medli giggled, and proceeded to do what the boy had asked. The rest of the walk through the tunnel was peaceful and joke filled, and maybe once, or twice, or thrice more Medli tripped Nito, causing the boy much fumbling, and even more embarrassment. When they had reached the main cavern, they were met by Prince Komali, a slender young man, with white hair that came up in the back like a full spread wing, he was well versed in the art of the spear, well read too, and a graceful flyer. One of the best the island's ever had, he was a big role model to all of Dragon Roost's boys. Nito slowed his pace and started walking behind Medli as the pair got closer to the prince. When they stopped in front of Komali, Nito stayed in the same position.

Komali and Medli both chuckled at the child's peculiar behavior. Still chuckling, Komali bent down and around Medli's waist to see Nito. The prince's face popping up startled the lad. Komali smirked, he was given to mischief just as much as Medli.

His ruby eyes sparkled,

"What? Do I look like a Bokoblin to you? Come from behind there." Komali said, then made to grab Nito.

"Nah!" Nito let out a petrified squeak, and attempted to scurry away, but Komali's arms were long, the prince caught the boy by the scruff of his collar.

"You're a funny one." Prince Komali said, lifting Nito to eye level.

"L-let me go...!" Nito struggled, but Komali's grip on the boy's shirt held.

The prince smiled goofily, "Well you've definitely get an 'A' for trying."

Nito pouted and looked away.

"O-ho, now don't be that way." Komali said, the goofy smile growing.

Nito narrowed his eyes at the prince, who's smile seemed to now take up his entire face.

"Prince Komali!" shouted a familiar voice, one Nito and Medli had gotten to know well over the past month, Komali frowned.

It was Nito's teacher, the postman, storming down from a higher floor in the cavern. Nito shrinked in his shirt wishing that he could be invisible.

"Yes, Noano?" An unamused Komali, questioned. One eyebrow quirking upwards.

The postman pointed a shaking finger at Nito.

"What are you doing here with this riff-raff?" Noano asked, fuming.

Komali's frown deepened, "What are you talking about?"

Medli felt tension building fast, she took Nito from Komali, who didn't seem notice.

"You know what I'll just take Nito home, see you tomorrow." She waved at both skittishly, and booted Nito off, away from the other two.

Before following the red-haired boy, she whispered to the prince.

"Don't do anything stupid, remember make things better for Nito, not worse."

"I know...!" The prince half hissed/half growled at the Earth-sage, his red eyes attacking her like daggers.

Every muscle inside Medli's body seized up, stiffly, she turned in the direction she had sent Nito off in, and hurriedly ran to go join him.

When Medli's retreating form had disappeared, Noano began again, "Prince Komali-"

"If you're about to talk about the subject I believe you're pursuing then it's best we take this conversation elsewhere, in private..." Komali's eyes burned with the intensity of the sun.

Noano backed away slightly, "Very well, your majesty."

Nito had walked on for a while, but then after reaching the mail sorting booth he decided to wait for Medli. He leaned against the stand pulling at the white apprentice's scarf around his neck tightly.

"C'mon Medli, where are you...?" The young fowl mumbled under his breath worriedly.

"Oh, Nito? I thought you would've been at home by now." Medli called, coming over the bend. The sight of her put an end to Nito's worries, but they came back when he saw no prince in tow. When Medli had joined the boy up by the booth, Nito spoke.

"Where's the prince?" He tried to cover up the fear lying in his words.

Medli saw right through it though. "You're worried, huh?" she asked.

Nito nodded vigorously, Medli laughed.

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." she said. "All Noano wants to talk about is probably something over Komali's lessons. Since he's the prince's tutor as well."

"Oh!" Nito brightened up almost instantaneously.

Medli knew that what she had predicted probably wasn't the case, but Nito didn't have to know that.

[**GOOOONNNNNNNN**] A low drone was heard throughout the mountain.

"That's the warning horn..." Nito said.

He rushed to the edge of the wooden platform that made up the higher floors of the Dragon Roost cavern. Down on the first floor running into the main hall was a middle aged Rito male. Robed in the attire combination of red, white, and blue, a tell-tale sign that this man was a lookout.

"There's a storm a-comin'!" He shouted. "Postmen and apprentices ready your gear for storm abrasion, you're going to need it for delivery in the morning!"

Nito groaned.

The lookout continued, "Everyone return to your homes immediately, those who have doors, or windows linking to the outside, close them down, tightly lock it all up. The wind can cut through curtains, and the water can drown you if these things are not all sealed correctly!"

"Oh..." Medli, who had moved up to the edge of the platform alongside Nito, gasped lightly.

Another lookout ran in, a girl who looked to be about Nito's age, she wore a white scarf around her neck meaning that she was an apprentice like Nito. They seemed a little out of breath. She stood up straight though, and looked around the cavern, she stopped when she found Nito, and then Medli.

"Master Medli we need you, it's about Valoo!" the girl called.

Medli placed one hand on her heart, and the other on Nito's shoulder.

"I'll be right there!" Medli called back. The girl nodded, and along with the other lookout, ran back outside. Medli turned to Nito, and placed her other hand on the boy's free shoulder.

"Nito, you run straight home. I'll come to check on you and your mom in a little bit." Medli said about to fly off, but Nito stopped her.

"Could you make sure, Ruuna's okay?" Nito looked like he was about to cry.

The earth-sage hugged the boy, his sister was a lookout, and a senior one at that, there was a great possibility she could get caught, and lost in the storm.

"I-I- don't hee..." Nito's voice was muffled by Medli's sleeves, but she could hear him his voice catching and choking up.

"Sh-sh-sh-shhh..., dry your tears, it'll be alright." Medli hugged Nito tighter, and started petting his head. "Your sister's going to be fine, if she gets any scratches she'll end up bragging about it anyways. Now I want **you** to get your stuff ready for tomorrow, it's going to be rough!" Medli said, getting up.

"O-okay!" Nito replied sniffling. He wiped his eyes on his sleeve and smiled up at the earth-sage. "Promise me you'll come back too!"

"I promise." Medli smiled, taking the pinky Nito had offered up in her own. Breaking away from their little pact, she motioned for Nito to step back.

"I'll see you in a bit." Medli said, her back to the boy. She spread her arms out wide, and fell off the edge of the platform, only to come back up not five seconds later in a large spiral kicking up a dust devil of wind and leaves behind her.

Komali and Noano had taken their conversation to the prince's study, a cozy room big enough for the prince himself and about three others comfortably. There was a desk with intricate carvings of the Rito peoples history carved in the legs, a bookshelf that went across the wall on the left side, a small bed for when he was too tired to retire back to his own sleeping quarters on the right, on the back wall there was a large tapestry with a map of the Great Sea, and along the front wall there were portraits of past chieftains on either side of the door. Upon the desk were the prince's unfinished notes. The postman pursed his lips.

"You should've have been in here studying your majesty." Noano said glowering at Komali's scrawlings.

Komali didn't care about the pettiness of a problem such as incomplete studies. He wasn't in here for that anyway, right now he was here to speak of something much more serious. The prince was not pleased with the postman's earlier display of treatment in regards to his own apprentice. Komali addressed the older Rito,

"Noano, earlier outside in the main hall, what was that?"

The postman quirked an eyebrow much in same manner the Prince had done not so long ago, "Your majesty, I'm not sure I follow."

Noano was mildly surprised at the young man's critical tone, he's never acted like this before. Komali was boiling under the surface,

'How could this man play coy after what he did?!' he thought.

"Your majesty?" Noano brought the prince back from his internal dealings.

"I'm not sure I follow...?" The postman repeated questioningly.

"The encounter in the main hall, involving your **apprentice**! A situation of which the earth-sage and I bared witness to...!" Komali hissed at his tutor.

The postman's eyes opened a bit wider,

"Yes, what about it? Is there something bothering you?...The boy?"

"**Yessss**, there's something bothering me, no it isn't the child!" Komali hissed yet again.

"What is it then?" The postman kept a calm face, many boys the prince's age had their bouts.

"You honestly have no idea?" The prince raised his hands up in front of him as if he was about to scratch at someone.

Noano hesitated, "No-"

"Let me spell it out for you then! I...am unhappy with the way you carried yourself in front of your apprentice, and I am unhappy with how you treated him!"

Noano's right hand twitched, the prince had cut off his tutor. The postman almost slapped Komali for his impudence, but he stayed his anger.

"How did I treat him?" Noano, kept his calm facade.

"You pointed at Nito and said to me 'What are you doing here with this riff-raff?', doesn't that seem...I don't know...wrong?"

"How so? Your majesty." The postman was not sorry for his treatment of the child, to him the child was a problem.

Komali's talons dug into the rocky ground.

"What gives you the right to mistreat another individual who's done nothing to provoke your discontent?"

"Do not attack me, Komali!" Noano whipped, the title of 'prince' no longer appropriate.

Komali's tutor grunted noisily out his nose.

"You know very good and well, the boy himself is wrong!" he yelled.

Komali yelled back, "Just because he's different doesn't give you a right to pick on and abuse him!"

"Look at him!" Noano screeched. "He's not like you or me, his hair, his eyes, and those wretched **wingsss**...!"

Noano was in part right, Nito had been born odd. His hair was off brand, and his eyes were blue, which was unusual, but those were minor details. What wasn't a minor detail though, were his wings. Had them since birth, and now with the ability to fly, the boy's wings were much larger than they needed to be. All Ritos wings were as long as their arms and maybe a foot or so longer, starting in the upper back and reconnecting at the wrist. Nito had a wing span 3 times his size in both length and width. The boy had to fold his wings most of the time, but even more astonishing was how Nito's wings were connected to his person. The boy's wings were completely free of his arms and were supported entirely by the bone structure of his spine. This development puzzled the Rito people, most of the tribe, like Noano, had wrote it off as a mutation, and shunned Nito, but Valoo, Komali's father, and Komali's grandmother before she had passed, saw it as the next stage of the Rito people's evolution. Komali's grandmother, had explained to Komali when he was young, that Nito had been twice blessed by Valoo.

The old dragon had something in store for the boy, and Medli and Komali vowed to protect Nito until that time came.

"What about his wings?!" Komali was furious, the man was crazy, and the prince was going to have none of it.

"Are you mad at Nito because of his difference, or are you mad at a mere **child** just because Valoo had interest in him for his difference?"

The moment the words left the prince's mouth, Noano made to slap Komali, but he was too quick for the postman. Komali flipped over doing an incomplete cartwheel, scratching Noano under his right eye with his feet in the process.

"Aff!" Noano pulled back, covering the open cut with two fingers.

"How dare you...!" Noano made another move towards the prince.

"Take one more step and you'll lose the foot, Noano."

Noano and Komali snapped their heads to the door, it was Komali's father, Chieftain of the Rito.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it, and give feedback please. I want to know if I'm doing this right, even if it's just pointing out a grammatical error, it's something.**

**Thank you for reading, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
